The Pirate and the Book-Nerd: Part Two
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: One fallen Asgardian, a renowned one-handed pirate, a writer, and a book-nerd on a double date for New Years. What could possibly go wrong? Or what could possibly go 'right'. Hook/OC and Loki/OC Absolute fluff, with appearances from Jareth the Goblin King and the Phantom of the Opera. In-direct sequel to The Pirate and the Book-Nerd


**The Pirate and the Book-Nerd: Part Two**

* * *

It was the holiday season and large banks of snow and ice blanketed the world- a sublime, suburban Winter Wonderland. And as it usually is with the winter months in a world covered in snow, all was still. A perfect silence that one could cut with a knife- or a random curse or crash from a particularly anxious Asgardian, and his rather amused pirate comrade.

This Asgardian and Pirate duo resided in a home with a handful of other 'special' gentlemen that was located near the outskirts of town. It was a decidedly good thing that the home was so set apart from the community, considering all the strange goings on that occurred there. For otherworldly happenings were everyday matters to these gents.

But because of the home's secluded location, most of these strange events went unnoticed by the main populace, and the unusual household was free to function as it pleased. This suited the 'otherworldly' gentlemen just fine.

Currently the house was abuzz, as one of the residents began exchanging bets with his fellow housemates. This particular house-fellow- who cut quite a stunning figure with his stylish hair and simple, yet elegant attire- gracefully sat down on one of the many couches that lined the large living room.

The Fae- for that's what he was- took his time getting comfortable before he turned his attention to the man who currently sat across from him; and with a wolfish smile he struck up a conversation.

"What say you, Erik? Care to join the New Year's wager and enlighten me with your insights?"

"What insights would I be giving?" Erik asked without looking up, as he wrote something down on the piece of paper he currently held his attention.

The Fae shrugged. "We are taking bets upon tonight's outcome. So far the opinions have been against our young lovers. . . It would appear that Loki and Killian have several obstacles to overcome that might prove challenging."

Finally, the Phantom lifted his gaze from the aria he had been composing, and stared at the Fae.

"What obstacles, Jareth?"

"I heard that Lyn and her cousin might be hard to convince. Apparently, both young women have professed doubts as far as their relationships are concerned," Jareth said simply, though his eyes made it clear that he was privy to the whole story with details on the side.

It was a well-known fact, that the Goblin King was a close confidant and companion to Lyn Harkeran, and thus held a specific interest in her well-being. Though he was a Faery King, and she, a human writer, the two were as thick as thieves.

"I pity the poor sods," Jareth continued after a momentary pause. "Love is a fickle and cruel thing . . . But humor me, Erik . . . what are your thoughts? Will our jolly sailor bold and his cunning Jotun trickster accomplish their aligned goals before the New Year arrives? Or will they return empty handed?"

The Phantom seemed to think about the question for several long moments before he answered indifferently.

"I cannot predict the future, Jareth. But I have already made it clear what would happen if any insult or aggravation was made against Miss Harkeran _or _Miss Echo's person."

Jareth's lips upturned in their trademark smirk at the statement.

"Indeed. I have made a . . . _similar _promise, despite my feuded with the _Hellcat_. . . But for the sake of _'what if's', _do you think their endeavor will be successful?"

Erik stared at him. "I believe that they will do what they set out to do, yes."

Jareth nodded once, showing that he was pleased with the answer, and then settled back onto the sofa cushions. From the way he lounged, one would have thought that the couch was his lover. But that wasn't too far from the truth. Jareth the Goblin King, _always_ claimed ownership to the things in his life. He had never been one to leave things to chance, so he was always obvious with his intentions. His excursions with Sarah had taught him as much; if nothing else.

"I'm still not convinced of their conviction," Jareth confided with a slight frown. "But I will not make my final judgment until the 12th hour."

"That is wise," Erik said calmly as he placed his music parchments on the coffee table with cautious hands. "Am I still needed as a Chaperone?"

The King shook his head. "No, both Jones and Loki were adamant about privacy. And I'm sure that Lyn and the Hellcat would agree with them."

The Phantom wasn't offended by the news. Quite the opposite actually; so he smiled brightly and offered no more than a relieved nod. Since he wasn't needed by the obtuse couples, Erik could return to his own cottage, bask in the warmth of the festive atmosphere, and spend the remainder of the evening with his beloved Christine and their young daughter Angelique. The man couldn't have asked for a better finale to the year.

Jareth chuckled as he stood from his place on the couch and straightened his royal pendant. "I figured you'd prefer to be with your Christine for the dawning of the New Year. Be sure to send my regards to your family, won't you."

Erik's smile only grew and Jareth couldn't have been happier for his old comrade. After a lifetime of pain and abandonment, the Phantom had finally been accepted and given the love he so craved. And the Goblin King was adamant that the happy ending couldn't have happened to a more deserving soul, than the misunderstood Opera Ghost.

"Why don't you and your Queen join us this evening," Erik asked. "You are always welcome. And I know Christine would love to catch up with Sarah, while you and I find some mischief to suit both our tastes."

Jareth chuckled, for the offer was tempting. "Perhaps we could drop by later on, after my bargain has been kept."

Erik looked amused, "The promise you made to Lyn? To help her get ready?"

The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "Indeed. I must be on my way, before she works herself into a tizzy."

"Will Miss Echo be there as well?" Erik smiled when the Goblin King immediately cringed at the mention of Lyn's cousin.

"Tread lightly, my friend," the Phantom warned. "Or this night might be your last."

Jareth laughed without humor. "Perhaps I can offer Miss Echo, her dreams."

It was Erik's turn to laugh. "As I recall, the last time you tried to do that, you weren't yourself for the better part of a month."

The Goblin King- lost his composure and shuddered. ". . . That _Hellcat_ is a bloody menace. . . But a promise is a promise."

"Well, _**Bonne chance**_," Erik said as way of farewell.

"Keep your 'good luck'," Jareth replied with a flourish of his hand as he drew glitter to his palm and prepared to teleport. "I create my own!"

And without another word passing between them, the Goblin King disappeared in a cloud of silver glitter and the Phantom was left alone to finish his aria.

* * *

"Are you coming, mate," Killian called impatiently, as he shrugged into his winter coat. "We'll be late if you don't put a move on!"

From the other room an Asgardian curse resounded, and not two seconds later, the God of Mischief briskly entered the room. The Trickster cut quite the handsome figure as he strode around the room, though if the wrinkles on his forehead were any indication, he was severely flustered about something.

"Have you seen my overcoat," Loki asked without preamble as he continued to scan the room with his bright green eyes. "I could have sworn I put it somewhere close by-"

Loki immediately cut off when his eyes came to rest on Killian's right hand that currently held his coat. The God breathed a sigh of relief and quickly tried to take the black overcoat into his own hands. But the pirate didn't move to relinquish his treasure.

"Why don't you let me help you," he bargained gently. "It'll go quicker for both of us, and we'll be able to head out without a hitch if you let me do it."

Loki looked slightly annoyed, but nodded in agreement and turned around so that Killian could help him into the coat sleeves. Once the coat had been smoothed to perfection, the pirate captain placed a firm hand on the God's shoulder, as a way of encouragement.

"Everything will work to your advantage, mate," Killian vowed. "Of that I have no doubt; but you've got to calm that temperament of yours, or Lyn will know something is wrong."

"I will be more than cautious where Lyn is concerned," Loki stated solemnly. "I would not wish to spoil her evening."

Killian clapped the God on the back. "You won't spoil anything; I'll make sure of that! Though I fully expect you to leave me a cue for when the time is right."

Loki smiled. "I will do my utmost. . . Now shall we fly to our ladies' sides? Or did you have something more to accomplish before our departure?"

The captain gave his comrade a large smirk, "I'm ready and waiting, milord."

Loki chuckled and held out his hand to Killian, which the pirate immediately grabbed; and as their palms made contact, the Asgardian teleported them in a green flash of light. As the light subsided, it was clear to both gentlemen, that they were no longer in the secluded house, but rather upon the deck of the Jolly Roger. Where they were immediately met with a most surprising, and unexpected sight.

* * *

It had been a long day for the two cousins, Lyn and Shannon Echo. Because besides their regular work shifts and schedules, they had had to attend an extended family party before they ran home to get ready for their double date.

They both would have been exhausted by the busy turn of events if it hadn't been for the simple miracle of caffeine and sugar. By the time they had reached home, both were brimming with energy and rearing to go. Though Lyn's final surprise for their evening preparations had been nothing short of a disaster, counteracting the soda guzzling that had been done earlier. To the despair of both Lyn and Shannon.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Shannon screeched, as Lyn patiently took a large chug from her newly popped Red Bull. "WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO ASK HIM FOR HELP!?"

Lyn sighed heavily and moved towards the incensed woman opposite her. "Please don't be angry, Shanny-girl. I can explain-"

"Angry!? Why on earth would I be angry, when you invite his Royal Ass-ness to come PICK OUT OUR CLOTHES!?"

Lyn frowned. "I made the only decision I could make!"

"How do you figure that?"

Lyn finally lost her temper and interrupted her cousin before she could continue her lively rant, surprising them both.

"I asked Jareth to come over to _help _us, Shannon! Neither of us have the slightest clue about fashion or what kind of dresses we should wear! Jareth IS the definition of fashion, and I trust him completely! Besides the fact, that he's our TRANSPORTATION tonight! So can you please calm DOWN and CHILL OUT!?"

Shannon stared at Lyn for several moments, both slightly slack-jawed at the rare outburst from the usually whimsical writer. They were silent for several long minutes before they snickered and then started laughing. The angry mindsets seemingly forgotten as the two embraced and giggled together.

"You're kinda scary when you yell," Shannon snickered, while Lyn shrugged.

"And you're kinda scary when I _mention _the Goblin King. I suppose we both need to work on our people issues. . . But seriously, can you forgive me for not telling you before? I didn't do it to make you uncomfortable. . . It's just Jareth can really help us tonight-"

Shannon held up a hand to interrupt her cousin. "I don't like Jareth," she said firmly. "But I trust your judgment, so I'll go along with your plan."

"Really?"

"Really," Shannon agreed, making Lyn grin widely. "Just promise me, you won't let him get carried away."

"Scout's honor," Lyn vowed before she patted Shannon's shoulder and pulled her toward their living room. "Come on! He'll be here any minute! We don't want to waste any time!"

Shannon sighed and let her enthusiastic cousin pull her along, and attempted to calm her already frazzled nerves. It was no secret that the young woman and the Goblin King were opposing forces baiting for one-another's blood. But the girl was still uneasy at the thought of what Jareth might do to ruin her night. . .

* * *

Killian Jones had beheld many wonders in his 300 years, but the sight that met him upon returning to his ship was by far the most pleasing. There standing on the other end of the deck, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, dressed in an astonishing leather ensemble of black and several shades of blue. It seemed to defy the laws of leather as it melded to the skin of its wearer, making not a sound as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It was official; Hook was in love.

"Shannon," when his voice came out in a squeak, the pirate quickly coughed. "Lass? Bloody hell . . . Is that you?"

Shannon- who was in fact the one wearing the leather – grimaced. "Yeah, it's me. And before you make any snarky comments or innuendos, I did _not _choose this outfit."

Lyn who had been chuckling quietly to herself now spoke up from where she stood beside her cousin. "Shan, if you hadn't made that 'chicken' crack at Jareth, you wouldn't be dressed in form-fitting leather, right now."

Killian's eyebrows rose. So, the Goblin King had been the one responsible for their state of dress this evening. Hook vowed that he would thank Jareth for it later, but for now he had more important things to worry about. For one, how he was going to get Loki back to his normal silver-tongued self. He had to think fast. . .

"You should wear leather more often, darling," Killian said with appreciation as his trademark smirk appeared on his lips. Then turning his head slightly to his comrade he added, "And Asgardian traditional robes suit our dear writer well. . ."

Loki, shot the pirate a grateful look before he flashed a smile at Lyn. "Indeed. You look absolutely ravishing, my dear."

Lyn blushed and smoothed out the Asgardian robes that Jareth had conjured for her. They were made of the deepest forest greens and earthiest browns, and were normally worn by ladies of high ranking families of the Aesir. When the young woman had asked Jareth if it would be alright to wear such an ensemble, the Goblin King had merely given her a knowing smile and given her matching shoes.

Apparently, there was method in the Goblin King's madness. Dressing Shannon in colorful leather, and decking Lyn in an Aesir traditional gown, was proving to be a hit with their gentlemen.

Lyn leaned over to quickly whisper as much to Shannon, before she lifted her voice for Loki and Killian to hear.

"So my dears, what will we be doing tonight? Something memorable and fun to remember our last hour of the year? Or something boring to make us wish it away faster?"

Both men chuckled at the questions, but it was Loki who answered. "For your sanity, we've opted for something _memorable_. . . The Captain and I believe that it will be a satisfactory distraction."

Shannon and Lyn looked at each other.

"Distraction," Shannon repeated with humor, to which Killian and Loki exchanged glances. Then simultaneously they both dropped into low bows. And as if on cue, the Jolly Roger's deck began to glow with dazzling white and silver lights that hung from the mast and sails. It was a most awe-stirring and beautiful sight, that made both young women gasp in delight.

"May I have this dance, Milady Lyn?" Loki asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Care to dance, love?" Killian said, copying Loki's gesture.

Both Shannon and Lyn smiled at their gentlemen, and accepted the invitations to dance. And as they began to spin to music that came from nowhere and everywhere, neither one noticed the white barn owl that had been perched on the mizzenmast take his leave. Nor did they notice his hoot of pleasure as he flew up towards the moon, at his excellent taste in fashion and leather.

* * *

Shannon leaned against the helm, as her exhaustion began to take its toll. It had been a full hour since she and Lyn had begun dancing, and now she was tired. After much twirling and spinning in the arms of a certain charismatic pirate, the young woman had asked for a breather. Now, with Hook cuddling her from behind, his hands on her waist, Shannon looked up to the dark, starry sky.

If her wrist watch was correct, it was almost midnight. . . Almost a new year. And what a good year it had been. Not only had Shannon been successful in her friendships and personal goals, but she had also met the pirate who was currently humming endearments in her ear.

Though originally, she and Killian hadn't seen eye to eye, the two had gotten over their differences and had grown to care for one-another. Something Shannon never would have thought could happen. And yet, here they were, spending the last moments of the year together, cuddling and teasing like any normal couple would.

Shannon frowned slightly at the word she had used.

'Normal.'

"_I'm not normal," _she thought as she felt Killian shift behind her. _"But I'm not upset that I'm not. . . . I'm __glad__ that I'm here with the man who's a villain. . . Cause for the first time. .. I don't __want__ the hero. . ." _

"I hate to interrupt your epiphany love, seeing as it looked ground breaking," Killian whispered softly in her ear, bringing her out of her deep thought. "But you might want to pay attention for the next couple of minutes. . . You won't want to miss the surprise."

"Surprise," Shannon asked, even as she lifted her gaze above the helm, to see her cousin still spinning gaily around the makeshift ballroom, in Loki's arms.

Killian nuzzled against her cheek thoughtfully, his light stubble tickling her skin in a very pleasant way. "Wait for it . . . Now love."

It seemed that at the sea captain's bidding alone, a clock struck the final moments of the year, and the last surprise of the night was set into motion.

Shannon gasped and tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as she watched her cousin the God of Mischief, for deep down she knew that something was coming to an end, and that something else was beginning.

Loki slowed their dance down until both he and Lyn were still, before he murmured an endearment that only the writer could hear. Then he gracefully dropped onto one knee, and reached into his inner coat pocket, and pulled out a small velvet case. The God opened it hesitantly, so Lyn to see the contents housed within.

Shannon was unaware of her tears or the fact that she had cried out, when Loki placed a beautiful green and gold ring upon Lyn's ring finger. But it didn't matter. Nothing so trivial _could_ matter when Shannon could see how absolutely happy and blissful her cousin was as she sunk to her knees and pulled Loki into a tearful but earnest kiss.

If Lyn's smile was anything to go by, she had agreed to Loki's proposal.

She was happy.

Shannon turned her head slightly to see the pirate who was currently holding her, and flashed him an awestruck smile. "You knew."

"Aye love, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? And ruin the surprise? Not a chance, darling."

Shannon laughed softly, secretly pleased that he hadn't spoiled the lovely turn of events. She was overjoyed for her cousin, and knew that only good could come from this union. The woman was about to say so aloud, when Killian quickly spun her around so that she was facing him, once more cutting through her line of thought.

Their noses were almost touching as the pirate captain leaned in and placed a soft peck to her lips. And when he drew back, Shannon noted that his light blue eyes were shinning with something she had never seen before.

But before she could ask him about it, he posed a question to her.

"So what do you think?"

Shannon eyebrow lifted as she placed her hand to his cheek. "What do I think about _what_?"

Killian gave her an affectionate smile and it touched his black lined eyes, making his face light up. "Marriage, love, do try to keep up."

Shannon felt her stomach turn, but fought to ignore it.

"Marriage," she repeated slowly, eyeing the pirate captain's face as her confusion began to turn to excitement.

"Aye lass, marriage," Killian answered, though his voice had taken on a much softer tone than he usually used. "Should we . . . give it a go?"

Shannon's eyes grew wide as he reached into his leather coat and pulled something out of one of the pockets.

"Are you proposing?" Shannon breathed, as her heart raced and her world turned upside.

Hook held up the item in his hand for closer inspection, and Shannon felt like she had turned to a warm pile of goo, when her brain recognized what it was.

It was the most beautiful Mother of Pearl ring that Shannon had ever seen; and Killian Jones was putting it on _her _finger!

The pirate gave her a tender smile and met her eyes without hesitation. "_**I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up in surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, for I'm in love and always will be. . . . **_Shannon Echo, will you be mine completely? . . . Will you be my wife?"

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

This story was written for my cousin who is in love with OUAT's Captain Hook, and it is the official sequel to _**The Pirate and the Book-Nerd.** _I never thought that doing a crossover with four of my favorite fictional men would be so challenging, but it was. I've been trying to tweak this thing for several hours now, and I'm beyond frustrated. So I'm headed to bed.

Peace out, meh lovelies!

Also, this story is purely rabid fangirl fluff. I have no regrets. ^^

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
